Bygone Holidays
by That-Cheeky-Bat
Summary: Pitch finds himself surrounded by the Guardians on Christmas day and told to 'relax' and take part in a ceasefire on North's Holiday. Of course Pitch should have known Jack Frost was up to no good, but he didn't know he would be taking part in the trickster's antics. M/M one-shot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

**A/N**: First ever Blackice, done by request for a reviewer who told me to 'surprise' them for their birthday. Here you go, I tried my best but I haven't ever done this shipping before so it's new ground that I need to definitely practice lol. I kept it short, slightly amusing and sorta fluffy because those are things I can do somewhat successfully. That and I had less than 48 hours warning for this XD I felt obligated to get it out by the 3rd though and I made it and half hour early to boot too! Whoo goals being reached!

On a side note:

_**Happy Birthday Angel Is The Name . SP . Is The Game**_**  
**(sorry it wouldn't let me post with the way your name is so I had to adjust it)

I hope you like this and I hope it was enjoyable for you :) Happy Birthday lovely!

* * *

"Is Christmas time, Pitch. Come, put old ways to rest for but a day and enjoy the Holiday. Take day off, relax!" North slapped Pitch between the shoulder blades with a loud crack, making Pitch shudder at both being touched _and _at the jovial way North had delivered that simple suggestion. Pitch glared after the hulking figure of North as he stepped through the crowds of Yetis, Elves and the other Guardians, leaving Pitch where he had chosen to stand in the lavishly Christmas decorated workshop.

He didn't know how this had even happened, be to frank. One moment he was sitting in a child's room trying to recuperate and get _some_ semblance of power back after digging himself from his own bloody realm, the next he was being grabbed up by his shadowed collar and thrown into a large red sack—forgetting that it was Christmas Eve and that North was running about delivering presents. The next thing Pitch had known he was being tossed onto the floor unceremoniously and greeted, begrudgingly, by the Guardians. Even _Bunny _had greeted him with some semblance of Holiday spirit…which unnerved Pitch to no end. Pitch had then sorted himself out, choosing to wall flower like the very shadow he was while unwillingly taking part of this Holiday based ceasefire—which was utterly ridiculous seeing as he had purposefully attacked Bunny's Easter earlier this year. He didn't _respect _Holidays! Yet…here he was in North's workshop, unwilling to do anything more than simply cross his arms and frown at the beings that inhabited the room that was decorated in everything he hated.

Bright colored lights, for example, were the bane of his existence. Yet he kept his narrowed gaze on those brightly lit bulbs in reds, whites, greens and blues as they adorned the overly sized Christmas tree that had probably grown way over its height limit thanks to North's power base. Then there were the bright colors that just seemed to pop from everything within the room: reds, greens and golds that seemed to catch the brightly colored lights and reflect them seemingly right into his eyes—making him have to sport a nearly permanent squint every time he turned his head to look at something. He turned from the brightly lit Christmas tree that was the offender and frowned when he realized turning around only made him face the expansively decorated workshop that belonged to one of his now _five_ nemeses'.

Hurray.

Then there was Jack Frost, who wouldn't quit zipping through the air above laughing merrily as he did so. The only good thing the kid was doing that Pitch approved of was the sprinkling of snow onto the Yeti's heads or onto a cluster of Elves. He rolled his eyes when Tooth's laugh rang out like chimes as Jack dusted a little snow onto her shoulders along with her mini selves who zipped happily through the flaking of snow before they cooed at Jack's smile when he sent it to them. He then moved on to Sandy who merely smirked up towards Jack as he was dusted with a light sheen of snow. Jack swooped by North next, dusting him and flitting away when North tried for a friendly grab to the troublesome Winter Spirit's ankle to stop his activities. Pitch rolled his eyes as he heard North imitate what sounded like a worried father as he yelled for Jack to, 'Be careful!' before he set back away to doing his after Christmas business.

Pitch shook his head, not very likely for _that_ one to 'Be careful.' Hell the kid had apparently drowned in the very lake next to Pitch's lair not three hundred years ago because he'd decided to not 'Be careful'. Pitch's eyes, however, were always drawn to what the Winter Sprite was doing. He watched with odd fascination as Jack flitted about the rooms dusting things with snow. It was stirring something in Pitch he hadn't felt in awhile as he watched Jack's form gracefully ride the small gusts of winds and elegantly wave his staff over the other Guardians as he summoned up flaking snow. Pitch watched as Bunny, coming from the kitchen and sending a heated glare towards Pitch in the process, was engulfed in a pile of snow from Jack.

Pitch felt the tugging of a grin along his lips as he watched Bunny growl and snap at Jack for acting so immature. Jack merely stuck his tongue out and flew off to continue his antics. It didn't take long for Jack to loop back around again and drop another pile of snow on Bunny, who once again set away to ranting and raving like the uptight loon he was.

Pitch, though, couldn't contain the laughter anymore. It broke free from his chest without the helping of a magic imbued snowflake. There was just something about the rabbit finally getting a good helping of misery, not that Pitch hadn't caused enough of that already, that brought about a smile to his face. Unfortunately he realized too slowly that the laugh he'd let escape from his throat had distracted Jack from his antics and drew him right to his side.

"Go away Frost." Pitch griped towards the annoying Sprite next to him that was dropping the temperature so fast Pitch was half tempted to shadow walk away from him—in fact that was a _great_ idea…so why wasn't Pitch moving?

"C'mon, no hard feelings there Pitch." Jack stated in that baritone voice that shouldn't have been coming from a reed thin body like his as he leaned what looked like seductively against his staff. "It's Christmas, let bygones be bygones for just a night."

Pitch merely glanced down at the mop of snow white hair and rolled his eyes, forcing himself to take a few steps away from the being. He made sure to cover distance quickly, his pitch black robe sliding along the hardwood floor of the workshop in a whisper that was outdone tenfold by the loud working Yeti's, Elves and the bickering of North and Bunny followed by the seemingly constant stream of directions from Tooth to her mini-selves. Pitch sighed when he realized that, to his distain, Jack was following him like a lost puppy. Pitch turned to tell him to buggar off before he froze when the annoying little Sprite rose up on his tip toes and pecked a kiss to Pitch's lips.

Pitch, for the first time in awhile, stopped breathing and let the surprise of that action grip him into immobility.

_Jack Frost_ had just _kissed_ him.

To say he was torn was an understatement. He was firstly outright disgusted before he realized how he _liked _that delicate brushing of lips on his. It was offsetting, at least until he saw Jack's smirk. Pitch narrowed his eyes, immediately jumping to the conclusion that this was some trick that he was following through with—a way to pick on the powerless Boogeyman. Pitch glanced around, staring at the things around him and taking note that it was, in fact, Christmas. Pitch groaned as he put two and two together.

Christmas. Mistletoes being notorious for making strangers kiss. He glanced up with a morbid wince adorning his features and sighed.

Yep. There it was. A small, insignificant, mistletoe that had just pulled the rug out from under his feet by making Jack Frost lay a traditional kiss onto _his_ lips. He _should_ have been angry, _should_ have walked right out of the bloody workshop then and there with a 'To hell with your Holiday, North! We're enemies till the bitter end!' or some corny, long winded speech…but he couldn't seem too. He was too enthralled with the small leap of joy that had encircled his usually cold, dark heart as he realized _this_ was the perfect excuse to give himself as he allowed the attraction he felt for Jack to filter through to the forefront of his cold exterior.

His attraction had started long before the showdown, long before he even approached Jack Frost with that offer to join forces. It had started the second he had happened across the Frost sprite one fateful day as he'd watched him cause fun for kids who had just lost the newly established electricity within their homes and had been desperate for an outlet to relieve their boredom. He had stood in the shadows and watched as this being he'd never met had stumbled about, still appearing amazed at his skills as he started a rowdy snowball fight that had brought countless hours of fun to the kids. Pitch had seen the power Jack held and was, of course, disappointed that Jack wouldn't join forces when he had offered the option—but at the same time he was relieved that Jack hadn't. It would make it all the sweeter as, after the blissfulness of this fleeting—Holiday induced ceasefire—encounter settled into Jack's conscious and made him regret this series of interactions. Pitch grinned darkly for but a mere moment before he turned his gaze back to Jack.

He glanced down warily towards Jack and felt his eyes widen in surprise at the blue tinted blush that trailed itself across his cheeks, bringing to the forefront the faint freckles that adorned his cheeks and nose. Pitch swallowed nervously before he took another step back, groaning when Jack followed and repeated the previous action. Pitch sighed out a breath and looked up.

Yep, another mistletoe. Pitch glared down to Jack who sent him a sheepish grin. Pitch, catching onto Jack's little game quickly, turned and found that every archway was adorned with a mistletoe from where Pitch currently stood through the rest of the hallway beyond. Pitch frowned, turning to Jack and cocking a brow.

"You planned this, didn't you, Frost?" Pitch asked with an annoyed snark to his tone.

"Well…" Jack drawled out, twirling his staff behind his back and gripping it there, rolling to and from the toes of his feet onto the heels and back again. "It was either do this to _you_ or Bunny…and I'd much rather do it to you."

Pitch was aghast with that news, stepping back and mentally cursing himself when Jack laughed, followed, raised on his toes and laid another light kiss on Pitch's lips as he stepped under yet another _bloody_ mistletoe. Pitch huffed out an angry breath through his nose, growling low in his chest—the sound that normally made children begin to shiver as their scared eyes wandered the darkness that shrouded their rooms—as his patience wore thin with one Jack Frost.

"Now listen here you annoying—"

"I'm sorry I didn't take you up on your offer." Jack interjected suddenly, beginning to chew on his bottom lip and anxiety seeped into his features. "But listen, I can't—_won't_—scare kids. I'm snowballs and fun times, not nightmares and cold days. Also I'm okay with fear being your thing, I get it—understand it's actually needed because it gives kids a push to succeed—but I think _you_ and I need to start off on a better foot. Start fresh. What do you say?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes at Jack. "What trick is this?"

Jack shrugged, glancing away as another blush adorned his cheeks. "No tricks. I _know_ I'm the king trickster in the world, but in regards to _this_ particular situation? Well…I'm being completely honest."

Pitch began to take a step back before he halted himself and narrowed his eyes on Jack yet again to study him intently. There was a _fear_ that just clung to this young being. Pitch leaned forward slightly, studying the young man in front of him and allowing the realization to cross his face as his mouth opened into an 'O' of understanding.

Jack Frost was _scared_ of being rejected by him. _Scared_ that he was going to tell him to leave him alone—not that he believed Jack would actually _do_ that, no he'd just get more persistent. Pitch straightened, watching Jack intently and seeing all of his nervous ticks playing out on his face, features and finally a dark smile lifted Pitch's gray toned lips as he smirked towards Jack. He chuckled darkly, taking a step back under another mistletoe and deciding that for _once_ he'd have a little fun—even if it _was_ on North's holiday…and he didn't believe Jack would give up anyways until he was finally sated with whatever fantasy he had pertaining to the Nightmare King himself.

Jack grinned suddenly, that bright white grin of his that lit up his features like a light. Jack stepped forward, rose on his toes and laid a light—but this time lingering—kiss onto Pitch's lips. Pitch smiled lightly down at the trickster in front of him and purposefully didn't wait for Jack to return to the balls of his feet before he was taking another step backwards, beginning to enjoy this little game just as much as Jack seemed to be while beginning to wonder if Jack actually _would_ regret tonight's actions.

Jack huffed in front of him, stepping forward and repeating the process—each kiss lingering just a little longer than the last before Pitch realized they were nearing the end of the chain of mistletoe adorned arches. Pitch repeated the process as before, but _just_ before he stepped under the last mistletoe he stepped to the right and watched as Jack stumbled past. Jack turned sharply, ready to refute that movement before Pitch gripped the Sprite's strongly shaped jaw and cupped it with his left hand. He brushed their lips together before he ran his tongue along Jack's bottom lip, hearing the huffed—panting in nervous excitement—breath from Jack as he opened his mouth and allowed Pitch's tongue to enter.

Pitch once again caught himself doing something he hadn't done in ages. He _grinned_ briefly before he deepened the kiss he had began with Jack, making sure to explore every inch of his mouth before he pulled the cold being closer—ignoring how the temperature dropped suddenly followed quickly by Jack beginning to climb up his shadowed form with a scrabbling desperation to his movements. Pitch gripped the shadows around him to find a vacant room and stepped through the shadow there—_one_ thing on his mind and taking North's advice to _relax_.

What better way to relax than having a good session of sex with a frisky, cold nipped, teen who was more than eager?

It wasn't long at all before they were sweating, panting and initiating in acts that would have made even North blush. Pitch had noticed within moments of beginning this intimate act that Jack was _loud_, most likely due to only recently being touched and was still sensitive to touch—not to mention he was a virgin to sex entirely, and Pitch was _sure_ he'd have a limp for the rest of the day. This realization was what made Pitch summon up a tightly laced shadow across Jack's mouth to mute his _loud_ partner with a gag. That and Jack had practically _begged_ for this moment and inherently initiated it with enthusiasm, never once muttering a 'No'. It _had_ been a silly game, an attempt to fluster the Nightmare King's feathers and get him embarrassed or sputtering—instead Pitch had deftly turned the tables on Jack and turned _him_ into the one whose feathers were being thoroughly ruffled, especially if his delicious muted sounds and whimpers were anything to go by.

Pitch ran his long lithe fingers along Jack's sunken in stomach as he gave a strong thrust into Jack from behind, trailing the blunted nails along his skin and making him write while Jack dug his own blunt nails into the dresser that he was propped up against—ice dancing in frost fern patterns from where his fingertips met the varnished dresser's top as Jack's cheeks sported a flushed blush that had seemingly chose to permanently sit across those immaculate cheeks. Pitch trailed his hand to the front, then traced those nails downward to grip Jack in a steady hold while he allowed his shadows to lick themselves along Jack's shivering in ecstasy frame. Jack shuddered and arched in front of him soon as Pitch gripped him, making Pitch grin devilishly from behind before he leaned forward and nipped lightly at Jack's neck with his sharply jagged teeth. Jack huffed out a hot breath from his nostrils as a muted whine-like cry escaped his gagged mouth, his stomach rippling enticingly as Pitch gave him a rough stroke.

Pitch found himself enthralled with the way Jack reacted to everything he did. Every thrust, every pump, every little tickling of shadows made the Sprite in front of him let out sounds that were so delicious it drove Pitch to the brink of insanity. As it was Jack was quivering below him, his elbows beginning to buckle as his body slowly began to tense with the oncoming release of his orgasm. Pitch hissed, feeling Jack tighten on him and thrust forward three more times along with another three pumps and a heavy groping of Jack's testicles before the Frost Sprite shuddered and stiffened with his orgasm—his cum splashing onto the dresser's front, Jack's stomach and Pitch's hand.

Pitch laughed evilly at the huffing, moaning, breaths that were muted by the shadowed gag in Jack's mouth before Pitch was thrusting forward in search of his own long denied release. He settled into a little bit of torture, something that tended to get his rocks off, running sharp shadowed knives in enticing paths along Jack's body that had red rivulets of blood dancing from them and contrasting against the milky white canvas in front of him. Pitch leaned forward and licked a long line, the taste of Jack in accordance with the being below him tightening enticingly on him brought Pitch to a cresting orgasm so strong he bucked forward three times before he finally slumped forward, huffing out sharp breaths.

Sweat dripped from both him and Jack, frost dusting along any parts of their bodies that connected before Pitch turned to the right and removed the gag from Jack's mouth, encasing his lips into another heady kiss before he stepped back and gently lowered Jack to the ground—Jack's knees buckling out from under him as heavy panting breaths still escaped his small frame along with that frosting blush still across those cheeks. Pitch's eyes wandered the Sprite, gazing at the red slices along that milky white skin and grinning down at Jack as he tugged his clothing made of shadows back onto his shoulders—adjusting the cuffs and neck just right—before he turned on his heel to leave.

He reached the door, turned and said over his shoulder, "Merry Christmas Jack. Oh, and Happy Birthday."

"How did you-?!" Jack shouted breathily, baffled as Pitch stalked from the workshop and into the nearest shadow, grinning ear to ear and just _awaiting_ for the next visit from Jack.

He knew the boy would return, hating that he was embracing Bunny's hope that Jack returned. Until then he would wait, biding his time by garnering his power where he could have some _real_ fun with that annoying Sprite. Until then, though, tonight's fling was oddly fulfilling—and he hoped for more, especially because cold and dark _did_ go together exquisitely.

* * *

Don't eat me if this wasn't at all realistic or was sub par.


End file.
